


Snips and Snails

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: "A wise man once said, 'Testosterone is the great equalizer.'"





	Snips and Snails

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wise man  
> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit.  
> A/N: Written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge at Giles Shorts

“A wise man once said, ‘testosterone is the great equalizer. It turns all men into morons,’ if I remember correctly,” Buffy said, her voice gently teasing.

 

“Yes, but did it have to happen so soon?”

 

She shrugged. “Our baby boy is growing up.”

 

“He’s still so young!” Giles protested.

 

“It’s time, Giles,” she entreated as the six month beagle puppy bounded into the room growling and shaking a stuffed teddy bear. “And right on cue…” she laughed.

 

“I know,” he sighed in resignation, picking up the pup and cuddling him close. “Come on, Puck, off to the vet we go.”


End file.
